Benjamin Sisko
Starfleet Captain Benjamin Lafeyette Sisko is most famous as commanding officer of Deep Space 9 and as the Bajoran Emissary to the Prophets. He left DS9 at the end of the Dominion War to join the Bajoran Prophets, but returned to linear existance just in time for the birth of his daughter, Rebecca Jae Sisko. At last report, he was taking an extended leave of absence from Starfleet. Early Life Benjamin Sisko was born in the year 2332 in the city of New Orleans on planet Earth. When Ben was a newborn, his proud father, Joseph Sisko, the owner of the renouned retaurant Sisko's Creole Kitchen, would show off his infant son to diners with one arm, and serve tables with the other, not always succesfully. A Sisko's patron once commented about Ben's crying, "...what I really remember is Sisko's boy - must have been just a few months old when I was there, and already the kid had a pair of lungs on him. I swear he drowned out the horn music from next door." (''Stargazer'' novel : Maker) Ben had two younger brothers, and a younger sister, Judith. Starfleet Academy Sisko entered Starfleet Academy in the year 2350 Sisko once told Odo that he was nicknamed "Dead-Eye" at Starfleet Academy since he was the best shot there, able to bounce a phaser beam off a mirror and still hit the target. He later admitted however, that this was somewhat of an exagerration (''DS9'' novel: #2 The Siege). While at the Academy, Ben met and befriended fellow Cadet, Calvin Hudson. In the year 2353, Ben had not yet graduated from the Academy yet when he was assigned to Pelios Station as an Ensign. It was there that young Sisko first came under the tutelage of Ambassador Curzon Dax, a joined Trill. Sisko would later consider the "Old Man" Curzon to be both a mentor and a second father figure. (''DS9'' The Lives of Dax short story: "The Music Between the Notes") Starfleet Officer Shortly after graduation and awaiting his first assignment, Sisko met and quickly married his first wife, Jennifer. In 2355, while Ben was on paternity leave from his first posting on the [[USS Livingston|USS Livingston]], Jennifer gave birth to the couples only child, Jacob Issac Sisko, at a Starfleet medical facility in San Fransisco. (''TLE'' novel: Deny Thy Father) In 2360, Sisko was serving as a Lieutenant in the Engineering section of the [[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]] under captain James Leyton when, at Curzon's urging, Sisko accepted a temporary assignment for Starfleet Intelligence under Admiral Uhura. The assignment saw Sisko in command of an undercover team deep within the space of the Romulan Star Empire. It was after this assignment that Sisko switched from Engineering to Command. Sisko soon found himself as First officer of the Okinawa. (''TLE'' novel: Catalyst of Sorrows) :More from Sisko's time on the ''Okinawa will be revealed in an as yet un-scheduled book in the Lost Era series, focusing on the Federations brief war with the Tzenkethi.'' By 2367, Sisko was a Lieutenant Commander and the ships first officer of the [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]], when that ship was lost fighting the Borg at Wolf 359. Jennifer Sisko was killed in that battle. :More info on the ''Saratoga era of Sisko's life can be found in the aptly named novel, Saratoga. Unfortunately, this contributor does not have access to that work at this time.'' Ben spent the next three years assigned to the Utopia Planetia Shipyards on Mars. During this time, Curzon Dax had died, and the Dax Symbiont, with all of Curzon's memories, was transfered to a young female Starfleet lieutenant, Jadzia Dax. In the year 2369, Sisko, now a full Commander, received new orders placing him in command of the Cardassian designed space station in the recently liberated Bajoran Sector, known as Terok Nor to the Cardassians. The Federation re-christened the station as Federation Starbase Deep Space Nine). (''DS9'' novelization: Emissary). The Emissary to the Prophets Station Life Shortly after arriving in Bajoran Space, Sisko met with Bajoran Kai Opaka Sulan, who told him the he was the Emissary to the Prophets, foretold in Bajoran scripture, destined to find the Celestial Temple of the Prophets, home of the Bajoran gods. Sisko was skeptical, but soon after an encounter with the Orb of Prophecy and Change, he and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax discoverd the Bajoran Wormhole, an artificially created passageway to the distant Gamma Quadrant created by the beings that the Bajorans consider to be gods. Sisko requested a Bajoran national for the position of first officer, and the post was given to former Bajoran freedom fighter Kira Nerys, who was staunchly against the Federations presence on Bajor, believing the Federation to be little different from her former Cardassian oppressors. It wasn't until Kira discovered that Sisko was supposedly the Emissary, that she gave the Federation a chance. (''DS9'' novelization: Emissary; Prophecy and Change short story: "Hamara") The Founders In late 2370, Sisko discovered the existence of the Dominion, a dictatorial power based in the Gamma Quadrant. Sisko led a mission into the Gamma Quadrant commanding the USS Defiant in search of the Dominions leaders, the Founders. The Founders turned out to be of the same same race as DS9's shape-shifting Chief of security, Odo. (''DS9'' novelization: The Search) The Dominion War In late 2373, when war broke out with the Dominion (and their new Cardassian allies), Sisko and Starfleet were forced to temporarily abandon the Bajoran sector. Sisko led the combined fleet that retook DS9 and the Bajoran sector, but it was only the intervention of the Prophets, acting at the behest of their Emissary, that truly defeated the Dominion. (''DS9'' novelization: Call to Arms, Sacrifice of Angels; Prophecy and Change short story, "Three Sides To Every Story") In 2374, Sisko was responsible for bringing the forces of the Romulan Empire into the war against the Dominion. Although Sisko violated several Starfleet regulations in this endeavor, the Admiralty was reluctant to punish Sisko, fearing reprisals from the Romulans.(''DS9'' novel: Hollow Men) When the Dominion War ended in late 2375, Sisko led the charge into Cardassian space for the final battle. Shortly thereafter, the peace treaty was signed on DS9. Sisko averted an assassination attempt on the female Changeling, who commanded the Dominion war effort in the Alpha Quadrant. Shortly thereafter, Sisko ascended to the plane of the Prophets, but not before promising his pregnant second wife, Kasidy Yates, that he would return. (''DS9'' novelization: What You Leave Behind; Prophecy and Change short story: "Requital") The Prophets The first lesson Sisko has to teach the Prophets involves the nature of linear existance. He tells them a tale of an alternate future that was erased by the actions of his crew, negating the events as if they never happened, and yet the crew still remembered the events.(''DS9'' Millenium novels: The Fall of Terok Nor, The War of the Prophets, Inferno) While still residing with the Prophets, Sisko encountered Starfleet commander Elias Vaughn, who was having an Orb Experience courtesy of the Orb of Unity. Sisko and Vaughn helped each other return to linear existence in time to save Bajor from the threat of the alien Parasites infecting Bajor. (''DS9'' novel: Unity) The Avatar Sisko returned just in time for the birth of his daughter, Rebecca Jae Sisko, called the Avatar of Peace in the ancient writings of the Bajoran heretic Ohalu. At last report, Sisko turned down a promotion to Admiral, and was enjoying an extended leave of absence from Starfleet. Sisko was later seen spending time with his wife and daughter and preparing for the return to Bajoran space of the mysterious Ascendants. (''DS9'' novel: Unity, Worlds of Deep Space Nine book two: "Bajor: Fragments and Omens") Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin